


Candle

by Sys



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: Some days at work are harder than others...





	Candle

She’s out just on time to catch the bus if they hurry. But there’s something about the way she doesn’t wave. Offers just the ghost of a smile. Not that brilliant, happy smile he’s got used to when he comes to meet her after work. So he’s prepared when she doesn’t hurry her steps. And he takes off his coat, helping her put it on when she reaches him. 

“Would you mind walking?”

He shakes his head. Waits, unsure if he should ask. There’s a sombre silence about her as they walk side by side. But she squeezes his hand when he grasps hers. 

“Do you remember that drawing I showed you?”

Of course he does. He also remembers that irrational jolt of jealousy of seeing her drawn so accurately. Before she had reassured him that Julie, the artist, is only thirteen. And he’d berated himself for his insecurity. When he nods, she falls silent again. He doesn’t ask, just continues beside her, walking through dimly lit streets. It doesn’t take a detective to figure that one out. But knowing, or at the very least guessing, what happened doesn’t tell him what to do. How to react. It’s part of the job, for her, as much as it is for him. But it’s worse when it’s kids. 

“I’m not on tomorrow,” he finally tells her, feeling a twinge of regret. He’d meant for it to be a pleasant surprise, knowing that she’s off, too. “Perhaps we should take a detour? Light a candle?”

She seems surprised, whether by the prospect of one of the rare days when they’re both off. Or by his offer. It’s not for everyone, lighting candles. But it helps, for some. And if it does help guide that girl’s soul to a safe and happy place, how could he not? And even if it doesn’t, it might at least give Monica a small measure of comfort. 

When they get to St. Mary’s it’s open, which is a relief. Finding the doors locked in a situation like this one... he reaches for his coat pocket and catches a wry smile from the one currently nestled into said coat. Nods, when she interprets the gesture and reaches for his money to pay the donation. It’s a folly, thinking of it like that when they’ve all but pooled their resources over the past few months. But it’s hardly the right time to berate himself over it. It’s a time for silence. Because if there is a god, any god, he, or she, can read in the souls of people any prayers not formed in words.

He’s not sure how much time has passed when her hand finds his once more and they leave the Church together. It got both darker and colder outside, but it feels worth it. Perhaps it’s the silence, for it feels changed, from sombre to solemn. 

Back at home he considers starting a brew, but one glance tells him that it’s too late for that. So he helps her shed her clothes before he sheds his own. Follows her to the comforting warmth of a seasonably suited blanket. And wraps his arms around her. 

Only a few hours left till the sun will rise once more and life goes on. 

It’s odd how that thought is both comforting and terrible.


End file.
